


Trampa para ratones

by metamorphcat



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, Manga, Novel, Romance, atsuko asano, trap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorphcat/pseuds/metamorphcat
Summary: Shion está cansado de esperar a Nezumi, así que decide tomar cartas en el asunto.





	

**Trampa para ratones.**

Después de la caída de No.6 me concentré principalmente en mantener mi promesa con Safu. Una vez que dicha promesa se cumpliera, quizá podría ser capaz de alcanzar a Nezumi, pero pronto me di cuenta de algo, y eso es que completar esa promesa llevaría más tiempo del que me gustaría. No tenía más opción que permanecer esperando silenciosamente su regreso. El invierno estaba azotando el lugar, este año prometía ser más frío que los anteriores y la nieve se hizo presente tempranamente. Incluso hoy había una terrible tormenta.

Me gustan los días de tormenta, desde aquel día que abrí mi ventana para él, para conocerle; suelo abrirla algunos minutos cada vez que las tormentas arriban, siempre con la esperanza de volver a verlo. Trato con todo lo que puedo por cumplir con esa promesa, pero ya que no puedo moverme de donde estoy y cada día que pasa, me pesa más su ausencia, por eso, comencé algo para poder traerlo de vuelta.

No me molesta admitirlo, pero sé que tardé más de la cuenta en percatarme que había hecho la elección correcta al no seguir a Nezumi. No es que no lo deseara, o que no lo desee ahora, o que crea que es mejor que se haya ido. La realidad es que él me lo había dicho hace tiempo. Irse era algo que él necesitaba por dos razones: una era que yo lo aterrorizaba, sus sentimientos lo aterrorizaban y él necesitaba una salida que le permitiera seguir sintiéndose dueño de sí mismo. El otro motivo era que no confiaba en mí y me lo había hecho saber de dos terribles formas: diciéndolo y alejándose. Él no confiaba en mí porque para él, el hecho de que yo hiciera a diario un juramento en el cual yo no creía, a No.6, era un motivo. Me dijo que no podía confiar en mis palabras y si yo rompía mi promesa con Safu y con Elyurias, sería darle la razón.

Pero ahora habían pasado 7 años desde que se había marchado, no resistía más su ausencia, así que le tendí una pequeña trampa. Aunque claro, no se la revelaré en su totalidad. Él necesita saber que yo sigo siendo aquel ingenuo que conoció hace años, y en esencia, debo decir que no se equivoca mucho, pero ya no soy tan ingenuo como lo fui. Y la prueba está en que la trampa que le tendí funcionó, helo aquí, frente a mí, sentado en mi sobria y discreta habitación. Tal cual aquel día, el ingresó por mi balcón en una noche de tormenta.

\- Así que ¿finalmente sentarás cabeza?- dijo él con ironía, sentado sobre mi cama con su grácil forma de hablar y moverse, justo como pensé que actuaría, pero no se lo diré.

\- No, no es así, ya sabes cómo se empiezan rumores sin base alguna- dije tratando de hacer menos el asunto y con algo de pena.

\- Ese tipo de rumores no empiezan solo porque sí, Shion- dijo él tratando de indagar más. Lucía delgado y aunque probablemente él no se había percatado, ahora era un tanto más bajo de estatura que yo. Sus facciones ya no eran las de un adolescente, había madurado también, pero eso no le restaba atractivo- ¿Quién es la afortunada?- preguntó con su sonrisa “profesional”.

-Ya te lo dije, no estoy en ningún tipo de relación formal con nadie, solo fui a casa de Inukashi a visitar al pequeño Shion y antes de darme cuenta, había toda clase de rumores- le comenté, no era del todo mentira. En realidad, ahí inicié el rumor yo mismo- Pero me alegra que hayas venido a verme luego de que lo escucharas. Me hacía ilusión verte ya sea para felicitarme o para reclamarme.

\- ¿Reclamarte?- preguntó confundido pero con un deje de molestia, con aquellos ojos plateados tan analíticos que él poseía.

\- En mi fantasía, podrías sentir celos- le sonreí.

\- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo, su majestad?

\- Nezumi- le llamé, como suplicando que se detuviera y dejara de estrujar mi corazón, que apenas podía resistir su presencia- Gracias por venir.

\- Parece que todo va bien en este lugar- comentó con una actitud diferente.

\- Nezumi- volví a llamarlo. No quería su indiferencia- ¿Vas a quedarte?

Él me vio como si tratara de poner distancia entre nosotros, yo sabía la respuesta. Sabía que si él no tenía una salida disponible, no querría hacerlo, una de las cosas que él más odiaba era sentirse atrapado. Él quería entrar y salir furtivamente, cada vez que lo deseara, tal cual un ratón.

\- Aun no sé por cuanto tiempo- dijo al fin. Una respuesta un tanto vaga, siendo él.

\- ¿Podrías al menos quedarte algunos días?- le pedí un tanto resignado. Él había puesto el paraíso en mis manos y me lo había arrebatado en un instante. Era la clase de poder que alguien como Nezumi poseía.

\- Supongo que eso es razonable, su majestad- dijo propiamente.

Desearía que él dejara de subestimarme. De subestimar mi capacidad y mi sentimientos, ambos. Pero sé que no lo hará pronto, y quizá no porque en realidad me subestime, sino porque de lo contrario, estaría aún más asustado. Así que tal vez está bien así de momento, es lo que me ha permitido traerlo aquí de todos modos.

\- Nezumi, soy consciente de que el único motivo por el que viniste hasta aquí es porque subestimas mis sentimientos- antes de darme cuenta, se lo había dicho. No me gustaba ocultarle cosas y al parecer, por lo mismo, mi propia boca me traicionó.

\- …- él no dijo nada, quizá prefirió aguardar a que yo continuara o quizá eso lo había impactado.

\- Viniste porque pensaste que mis sentimientos por ti ya no eran los mismos de hace 5 años y que por lo mismo, “al tener yo a alguien” no tendrías que preocuparte de que yo intentara acércame más de lo que pudieras tolerar. Pero Nezumi- sujeté su brazo con firmeza- la realidad es que mis sentimientos no han cambiado en todo este tiempo.

\- Shion, será mejor que dejes las bromas a un lado. Ya habíamos hablado esto antes, o ¿no? Tú no…- no pude soportarlo, así que lo interrumpí.

\- ¡Tú eres el único que piensa eso!- grité frustrado y él permaneció en silencio, tal cual hacía cada vez que yo me exasperaba, haciéndome parecer un niño. Él trataba como siempre de permanecer frío y encontrar huecos en mis palabras, para poder rellenar mis sentimientos con su lógica, pero no quería darle la oportunidad, no esta vez- ¡Te amo!- finalmente le dije. Antes le había dicho que me sentía atraído hacia él, pero nunca le había dicho eso directamente. Mis sentimientos no habían cambiado.

\- Shion tu no me amas- defendió- Es solo que…- lo interrumpí de nuevo.

\- Yo sí te amo. Lo que siento por ti no es aprecio, gratitud o amistad, no es admiración, no es deseo sexual, no es solo atracción química o afecto hacia un familiar, ni siquiera es romance. Es amor y no podría clasificar mis sentimientos por ti dentro de una sola de las categorías anteriores porque no expresa lo mucho que te amo.

\- ¡Basta, Shion!- gritó molesto y autoritario.

\- Ya lo has dicho antes- dije un tanto más calmo, logrando que él también aguardara y bajara un poco la guardia- Lo mucho que te asusto, pero Nezumi, quiero que entiendas algo: lo último que quiero es obligarte a algo o cambiarte de alguna manera. No me importa si vas y vienes, siempre y cuando regreses a mi lado nuevamente.

Permanecimos varios minutos en silencio, un pesado silencio con una tensión tan densa que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Sus ojos plateados lucían un tanto salvajes, como el de un animal listo para atacar o defenderse de ser necesario. Suspiré, sabía que me había excedido. Y aún más, que él no había tenido la última palabra, siendo él se habría percatado de todo ya.

\- Debo suponer que entonces, tú mismo dejaste que se esparciera ese rumor.

\- …- no le respondí, no quería mentirle.

\- Con el fin de hacerme venir… El pequeño príncipe ha crecido- dijo con burla y evidente molestia por haber caído en una trampa- Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen sobre el ambiente político.

\- Nezumi- volví a llamarlo, casi rogando que no pensara mal de mí y se fuera para siempre de mi lado, no podría soportarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

No respondí, solo lo besé. Al inicio, sentí temor de ser rechazado debido a lo que le había dicho, pero el empujón que pensé que llegaría y me alejaría, nunca lo hizo. Así que decidí profundizar más el beso, Nezumi me permitió continuar y hacerlo, hasta que nos quedamos sin aire. Me alejé un poco, jadeando y lo observé.

\- Parece ser que mientras no estaba, adquiriste más experiencia- dijo con una sonrisa cínica mientras se pasaba el pulgar por los labios.

\- Nezumi…

\- Sería preocupante si no- reconoció.

\- ¿Por qué regresaste ahora?

Guardamos silencio de nuevo. Nezumi, confrontó su hechizante mirada con mis ojos fascinados por la misma y con su presuntuosa y típica forma de hablar me dijo:

\- Vine a ver cómo iba la promesa que el pequeño príncipe le hizo a Safu.

\- Eso no es cierto- le desmentí- Viniste para comprobar esos rumores, ¿cierto?

\- Creo que alguien se ha vuelto algo egocéntrico- comentó sarcástico.

\- ¿Qué ibas a hacer si los rumores eran ciertos?- no pude evitar preguntarle, probablemente mi expresión demostró lo mucho que me preocupaba su respuesta, puesto su mirada se suavizó como todas las veces en las que había rechazado mis sentimientos y pretendía reconfortarme.

\- No lo sé- dijo al fin- Supongo que no habría mucho por hacer si decidieras comprometerte con alguien. Es tu vida, además, tú y yo no somos del todo compatibles, Shion.

\- Aun así, quisiera saberlo- insistí, pese a que sabía que eso lo molestaría.

\- No tiene sentido pensar en algo como eso- hizo un ademán con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Nezumi- lo llamé una vez más- Te amo- repetí- Por eso, voy a darte una oportunidad para escaparte- anuncié- Puedes hacerlo y yo lo aceptaré, pero mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán, quiero que estés enterado. En caso de que decidas no escapar…entiendes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?

El ratón quedó sin habla por varios segundos, antes de suspirar cansinamente, se rascó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su exasperación, sin mucho éxito, por supuesto, lo había visto antes poner ese tipo de barrera entre nosotros.

\- Shion- me llamó, cuando él me llamaba, incluso mi nombre sonaba especial. Coloqué mi mano sobre sus labios, evitando que hablara.

\- No tienes que darme tu respuesta ahora- le rogué y lo besé aun con mi mano como barrera entre nuestras bocas, temía que me rechazara y no deseaba incomodarlo. Apoyé mi frente en la suya unos instantes y me retiré poco después.

Quise ir por algo para cenar, tal cual aquel día en que nos conocimos, pero cuando regresé, él estaba profundamente dormido en mi cama. Imagino que debía estar muy cansado, aun no sé qué clase de cosas vivió durante estos 5 años, pero quiero pensar que no solo volvió por la trampa que puse; sino también porque en el fondo, el deseaba volver a mi lado, no solo por cumplir una promesa, sino porque él realmente siente algo por mi, equivalente a lo que yo siento por él. Observé su rostro al dormir, sus largas y espesas pestañas descansaban plácidamente sobre sus pómulos, me sentí contento y completo al poder ver esa expresión de nuevo. Cerré la puerta y me recosté a dormir a su lado, recordando la reconfortante sensación y el agradable aroma que despedía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sé que Nezumi nunca había tenido que considerar seriamente sus sentimientos por mí, porque siempre había logrado encontrar una manera para distraerme y “hacerme razonar”, pero esta vez, estaba decidido a obtener una respuesta de su parte. Antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido luego de que salí de la habitación, sé que estaba cansado y espero que al igual que sucede conmigo, mi aroma le resultara tranquilizador y al mismo tiempo inquietante. Para mi es placentero, así que espero que para él también. Probablemente en sus sueños no deje de preguntarse mil cosas que no alcanzo a vislumbrar, precisamente porque somos dos personas separadas.

Pero Nezumi, quisiera contarte que incluso ahora sigo sintiendo aquel terror horrible de tener que enfrentar una vida sin ti. Si te lo dijera, probablemente te burlarías y dirías que miento, ya que no nos hemos visto en 5 años, pero el único motivo por el que he resistido estos cinco años es porque existía la promesa de reunión entre nosotros. No pude resistirme y paseé mi pulgar por sus espesas pestañas, acariciándolas. Pronto, abrió sus ojos grises y me observó tranquilo.

\- Lo siento, ¿te desperté?- pregunté preocupado, no quería despertarlo, solo necesitaba saber que era real.

\- Descuida, parece ser que ya es hora de empezar el día- comentó incorporándose.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar?- le ofrecí mientras salía finalmente de la cama con unos cuantos estiramientos. Al ser mi día libre, me di permiso de quedarme recostado, disfrutando de su compañía.

\- Eso sería agradable- comentó Nezumi, parecía relajado en comparación a la conversación de la noche anterior- ¿Con qué festín va a deleitarme, buen señor?- dijo permaneciendo en la cama.

Por impulso, lo abracé, recordé nuestros días en aquella habitación llena de libros. Además, estaba contento de que no hubiese desaparecido sin decir nada, al igual que aquella mañana cuando teníamos 12 años.

\- Nezumi- volví a llamarlo- Lamento que si lo que te dije anoche te hizo enojar o te dio miedo- me disculpé.

\- …- noté que quiso contestarme, probablemente por lo que dije de darle miedo, pero hice un ademán con la mano para que aguardara y me dejara pedirle perdón apropiadamente.

\- Me disculpo por las molestias que pudieran causarte mis palabras, pero Nezumi, no me disculparé por mis sentimientos- dije lo más sincero que pude- Sin importar el tiempo, la distancia o lo que suceda con nosotros, quiero que pienses en mi como un hogar al cual regresar, por favor.

\- Shion, no le veo el sentido a conversar o darle un título a esto- lo noté un poco incómodo.

\- Por supuesto que no- concordé- Palabras como “pareja”, “amante”, “novio”, “compañero”, “amigos”, “conocidos” todas y cada una de ellas son ambiguas y vacías- todo lo que le decía era cierto, por lo mismo quería asegurarme que él se diera cuenta- No quiero darle un título, lo has malentendido, Nezumi. Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que sepas lo mucho que significas para mí y asegurarme de que volverás a mi lado. Si aceptas mis sentimientos, no te dejaré marchar tan fácilmente, es por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad de escapar.

Dicho esto, me alejé de él para irme a bañar, siempre con miedo de que cuando regresara, él se hubiera ido. Por lo mismo, me bañé lo más rápido que pude y cuando reingresé a la habitación, el seguía ahí. Suspiré tranquilo. Estaba leyendo uno de los libros que tenía en una repisa, me sonrió y no volvimos a hablar del asunto.

Pasaron los días que se volvieron semanas, estas se volvieron meses y no obtuve una respuesta. No volvimos a abordar esa conversación, él salía temprano, trabajaba ocasionalmente y volvía a mi casa a dormir cada noche, así como las noches en aquella fría habitación que irónicamente dejaba una sensación cálida en mi alma, compartíamos la cama y aunque me pateaba fuera de ella al menos 3 veces por noche yo disfrutaba cada instante. Antes de darme cuenta, había pasado 1 año y él continuaba a mi lado. Supuse entonces que aquella trampa para ratones fue efectiva. Él no se hallaba bien en un solo lugar, lo sabía, pero mi trabajo nos permitía salir a distintos distritos dentro de todo el país y eso parecía satisfacerlo. En uno de tantos días, volví a besarlo, quisiera saber qué es lo que él piensa al respecto, pero dudo que vaya a decírmelo pronto. Pero seguiré esperando, porque aunque tus sentimientos me son claros, quiero escucharte.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
